Alvarez Attitude
by Ififall
Summary: Diaz/Alvarez Fanfiction. Eddie Alvarez's first UFC fight, is with Nick Diaz...


_**/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

Eddie Alvarez was finally in the place that he thought he belonged. No, not on a villa in Spain, adding to his Tan. That would come later. When Alvarez started fighting. He wanted to get to the top of the food chain.

The only way he could do that was in the UFC. For some reason. It hadn't happened that way.

..."

Alvarez had fought in so many promotions, he couldn't even count them anymore. He'd fought at Pride, Dream, Dynamite. He took any fight going. Eddie would call out anyone and everyone. He didn't give a fuck if they were from another promotion.

Then Alvarez joined Bellator. He called out Gilbert Melendez when he was Champ.

..."

That's when he first met the Diaz Brothers. Eddie was in the Bellator. Bellator and the UFC were enemies or Frenemies with Benefits, or whatever. He Challenged Melendez. Melendez said "No" That started the war of the words. It was all in the Spirit of MMA. Alvarez never went below the belt.

But the Diaz Brothers did.

..."

They had major problems with Alvarez and they let him know it. Alvarez was talking to Ariel for an interview one day. As always, Gilbert was mentioned.

"Look I think he's ducking me. When it comes to UFC Contract time. He could leave. Gil can come to Bellator. But he doesn't. 'Cause he doesn't want to face any _**real**_ competition" Alvarez said. Alvarez stepped back when the Mike got ripped from his hand.

"What?" Nick asked.

..."

"Fuck off. The Interview's over Diaz" Alvarez said. He was the one that ended up leaving. Nick followed him. At first they were bitching at each other in the parking-lot. Before Alvarez knew it, he was in Diaz's crappy apartment.

It was supposed to be a one-time fuck. A fuck they could blame on Stress.

Or Gilbert.

..."

Alvarez would have blamed alcohol. But he'd been stone cold sober at the time. When it came to all areas of his life. Nick Diaz meant business. Alvarez liked that, most of the time.

But in bed, Nick was a pain in the ass. Each time they fucked Diaz would be on top. All time. It was _**always**_ the same.

..."

They'd make out. Nick would jerk him off. Slip himself out. He'd Lick Alvarez's chest. Diaz would Turn Alvarez over and that was that. Eddie thought that he'd have to literally choke Diaz out to mount him.

Maybe he could try that one time. Just to See if Diaz liked it. When Alvarez started a contract with the UFC. He figured Nick would be pleased.

..."

But he wasn't.

..."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"What a dumb fucking question. Did you turn down the UFC Nick? Who the fuck turns down the UFC?" Alvarez asked. Nick shrugged. Alvarez didn't understand why Nick was being a bitch about it.

"I'll see you more. I'll Corner you" Alvarez said.

..."

"You ain't _**cornering**_ me" Nick said.

"Fine, I'll corner your Little Brother. Nate's better on the feet anyway" Alvarez told him. Sure Nick had kicked him out that night.

Alvarez found himself alone in a bar. No-one recognised him. Alvarez was sure that in the UFC, it would be different. His whole life would change.

..."

Sponsors would be up his ass. Ariel Helwani would sell his own Mother to interview him. When Alvarez joined the UFC, he'd be MMA: VIP for the rest of his life. He couldn't wait.

"Another Light beer for Ally please, kind Sir" A stranger said.

"Huh?" Alvarez asked.

..."

He looked up and saw Mayhem Miller. He didn't know if that was a Good thing, or a Bad thing. "Mayhem Miller" lived up to his name.

He lived life on the edge. He'd created a good Career for himself. Then Mayhem screwed it up. The UFC had taken him back. But everyone knew that he was on thin ice.

"Congrats on your contract. How does it feel? Being A Top UFC Bitch?" Miller asked.

..."

"I ain't anyone's _**Bitch**_. But yeah, signing on the dotted line felt good" Alvarez said. Miller paid for the drink and passed Alvarez the bottle. Miller's little finger stroked Alvarez's hand as he got it from him.

"Thanks" Alvarez said.

"No problemo" Miller had his eyes fastened on him. It was making Alvarez, uncomfortable, but excited at the same time. He took a sip of Miller's beer, before rubbing it on his forehead.

..."

"Miller I'm freezing my ass off. I'm gonna take off" Alvarez said.

"See ya" Miller said. It was a risky move, but Alvarez thought that he could pull it off. He dropped a Beer Mat on the floor. He reached to pick it up. He sidled over to Miller. He picked up the beer mat slowly. He put his hand on Miller's leg. Where he was sure no-one could see.

..."

He ran his hand up and down Miller's thigh. Alvarez put the back of his palm against Miller's crotch. Miller seemed to be enjoying it.

He leaned into Alvarez's hand. Miller turned red. Alvarez moved his hand away and walked out of the bar. Maybe Miller would tweet him tomorrow, or something.

..."

Alvarez suddenly felt hotter. Even as the evening wind caressed his face. He wasn't even Half-way to the traffic lights when someone called him.

"Hey Ally!" Someone shouted. Alvarez turned around and saw Miller. He stopped.

"Pretty risky shit in there" Miller said.

..."

"Yeah Well. I'm in the _**UFC**_now, Miller. Taking risks is what I do" Alvarez said.

"You wanna...you wanna show me how "Risky" you are?" Miller asked. Alvarez shrugged then nodded. Miller walked over to him.

..."

Miller put his hood up, so that no-one could really see his face.

Another UFC scandal was the last thing That Miller needed right now...


End file.
